


The Train

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair are on a train together and they have one way tickets.





	The Train

**Author's Note:**

> This video was made for fun. No copyright infringement intended. No money was made for it.  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
